


Want. Take. Have.

by shaysdragon



Series: Parallel Worlds [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, Alternative Sexuality, Light BDSM, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaysdragon/pseuds/shaysdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they need...</p><p>Set in the Parallel Worlds Universe but at a non-specific time. Stand-Alone. <b>Note: </b>This is a stream-of-consciousness poetry piece. The grammer and word choices are specifically chosen for a certain rhythm.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own operate or have anything to do with the creators, publishers or distributors of Doctor Who other than being a rabid fangirl. This is a work of fiction based on existing characters and my own fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want. Take. Have.

**Want.**  
 _(Rose)_  
  
their hands in my hair holding, controlling, exactly where I need to be. my body restrained confined for their pleasure (and mine) teeth sinking into the meat of my shoulder. hard. tongue soothing, mouth sucking, imprints left of perfect rows of teeth. red not bled. hands tracing scratching teasing bringing to the edge of pleasure. not pain. not fear. ecstasy. my control surrendered. honored in a way beyond need, beyond titles, beyond shallow descriptions into moments of fractured perfection. my body writhing on the cliff, held for impossible moments until the command growled at its most primitive sends me flying. "Cum for me."  
  
 **Take.**  
 _(Jack)_  
  
the heat from her skin where I have turned it red. throbbing. rising in abstract patterns from the hiss of the lash the bite of wood the sting of my hand. she mewls under me, whimpering, craving my lips and hands on her burning flesh cool and soothing as she begs for more. turn the pain to pleasure. it's her gift and she gives it only to those she trusts. I am one of very few. he is the other. she feels my adoration in the way I crush her lips underneath mine. fingers tangled hard in her hair. hand on her throat. she twitches as she comes for us.  
  
 **Have.**  
 _(The Doctor)_  
  
love. lasting ages and always new. learning growing. stronger together than apart. partnerships of highs and lows never letting the others fall completely. rarely disparate but distinct unique voices to make a whole. connection deeper than mere canyons. exploring the twisted paths. watching. sharing. dreaming. light and dark. laughter echoing through walls time corridors. tears heartrending tears released into arms that hold mouths that soothe. never alone despite aching distances of mind and body. bound by choice by desire by the need of completion. many in one. 


End file.
